


Will You Have Sex With Me?

by IvanW



Series: The Professor-Cadet [15]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Love, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, Romance, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Kirk asks Spock a question.





	1. Chapter 1

_This is to inform you that your promised bondmate, T’Pring, has formally requested the dissolution of the preliminary bond undertaken when you were aged seven. T’Pring has requested the bond be dissolved so that she may bond instead with Stonn, a full Vulcan. If you have no logical objection, you will report to Vulcan in two weeks to have the preliminary bond severed._

The communication had been plain enough. T’Pring preferred a fully Vulcan mate to one of mixed heritage as Spock was. He was hardly surprised and yet he read the message more than once.

This coming on the heels of his recent break-up, to use the Terran vernacular, with Nyota Uhura was difficult to process. Of course given the intimacies of his relationship with Nyota, Spock had considered having his preliminary bond with T’Pring dissolved himself.

Now everything had changed for him.

Neither Vulcan nor Terran seemed to desire him.

In any event, he would need to go to Vulcan, which meant requesting a leave from the Academy.

Spock saw to it.

****

“You could have _anyone_ you wanted.”

Jim rolled his eyes and took a sip of his chocolate malt. “Not that again.”

He was seated in the Academy cafeteria with two of his friends, Leonard McCoy, whom Jim called ‘Bones’ and Gary Mitchell. It was Gary who had made the remark.

“Can you actually deny it?” Gary demanded. “When? When has anyone ever turned the notorious Kirk down for sex?”

“Notorious? Seriously, what have you been smoking?”

“Don’t deflect. I’ve seen you in action. Everyone wants you. Guys, girls, any species. Teachers, cadets. I bet if you asked Pike he’d totally do you.”

Jim frowned and pushed away his malt. “Cut it out, Gary.”

Gary smirked. “Oh, sorry, did I somehow defame your precious Pike.”

“Knock it off, Mitchell,” Bones muttered.

“Figures you’d be on his side. But it’s true. Fuck, Kirk, you know either one of us would do you, too.”

“I’ve been turned down,” Jim insisted.

“Since you got here?”

“Well.” Jim chewed on his lip. “No.”

Gary slapped the table in triumph. “I knew it. So, if we go to that bar on the other side of the city, you could get whoever we wanted.”

“I’m not getting sex partners for you, Gary. Get them yourself.”

“I do okay,” Gary said, not immodestly. “But I’m not a babe magnet like you, Kirk.”

“You really are an asshole, Gary. I can’t get just anyone to have sex with me, so drop it.”

Gary’s gaze swept across the cafeteria. “Oh no?”

Jim followed his gaze but was unsure who he was looking at. “What are you up to?”

“Care for a little dare? Or maybe a wager?”

“Mitchell—”

“Mind your own business, McCoy,” Gary said nastily. “I bet you could even bed a Vulcan.”

Jim laughed. “A Vulcan? What?”

McCoy made a strangled noise. “Cut it out. Jim’s not getting involved in that.”

“Shut up already, will ya? Jim’s a big boy. He doesn’t need his mommy telling him what to do.” Gary rubbed his hands together. “Yes. A Vulcan. And there happens to be one right here at the Academy.”

“There is?” Jim licked his lips and looked around the cafeteria.

“Uh-huh. Commander Spock. He’s an instructor or whatever. Teaches physics and Suus Mahna.” Gary leaned forward. “And rumor has it he’s the bastard who programmed the _Kobayashi Maru_ test. If you bed him, maybe you can get him to give you the secret to passing.”

Having recently failed it, Jim grimaced. “Fuck you, Gary.”

“Nope. Fuck Spock.”

“Spock?”

“I told you, that’s his name, genius. If I’m right, and I usually am, you won’t have any trouble.”

“That’s ridiculous. They don’t even do casual sex. There’s no way he’s going to have sex with me.”

“Prove it.”

Jim shook his head and stood. “I have class.”

_****_

“Will you have sex with me?”

Spock looked up from his PADD. He was seated on a bench in the Academy atrium trying to concentrate on his lesson plan. And failing even before the extraordinary cadet with the bluest eyes he had ever seen approached him.

The cadet was tall, not quite as tall as Spock, but close, with golden hair to go with those bluest of eyes. The cadet was very good looking by Terran standards or Vulcan standards for that matter. In fact, Spock believed he would be hard pressed to find an alien race that did not appreciate the aesthetic appeal of this cadet.

“Hello.” The cadet smiled widely. “I really am sorry to bother you and I know my question is really bold. But see my friend claims that I could get absolutely _anyone_ to have sex with me and I am telling them it’s absolute rubbish. I promise after you say no I’ll never bother you again. So. Will you have sex with me?” he asked again.

“Cadet Kirk, correct?”

His smile faltered for a moment before brightening again. “Yeah, that’s right.”

Spock nodded. “Yes, I will have sex with you.”

“Wh-what?”

Spock arched a brow. “The answer to your query is, in fact, yes.”

Kirk’s jaw dropped. “But-but you’re an instructor and a-a commander and a-a Vulcan.”

“I am, indeed, all three of those things, although currently I am on leave from active instruction.” Spock rose and stuffed his PADD into his book bag. “My apartment is close by.”

“We’re really going to have sex?” Kirk asked, his blue eyes wide.

Spock hesitated, suddenly uncertain. “Or did you only ask me, specifically, to provide sport for yourself and your friends, not actually having any true desire to engage in sexual activity?”

Kirk was staring at him. “No. I mean, no. I…” His tongue came out to trace his lips. “I’d, um, I’d like to, uh, to have sex with you.”

Spock nodded. “Then we may proceed to my apartment.”

Kirk adjusted his own book bag on his shoulder. His skin was flushed red to match his cadet uniform. “Okay.”

Spock turned to walk down the pathway that would lead to the street and then about half a block to his apartment building. He trusted Cadet Kirk to follow him and sure enough Kirk trailed just a bit behind him as he walked.

The truth was this was highly unusual and perhaps even illogical behavior for him. But after his recent communication from Vulcan regarding the breaking of his bond by T’Pring, with whom he’d been connected since he was seven, Spock was feeling strangely bereft. He had no particular fondness for T’Pring, but after Spock had contacted her for clarification, she had expressed her opinion that Spock was entirely lacking what she required in a mate. Given his recent failed attempt at a relationship with Nyota, Spock had begun to wonder if perhaps it really was him. It seemed almost a certainty.

So perhaps his agreement to engage in copulation with Kirk was impulsive, but Spock intended to go through with it.

He opened the doors to the building and held them aside for Kirk to pass through. Kirk gave him a rather tentative smile and then  walked through the doors. Spock’s gaze lowered to Kirk’s ass.

Kirk looked over his shoulder. “Are you checking me out?”

“Yes.”

He laughed at that. “You’re certainly not subtle.”

Spock held the lift doors open for Kirk to go in. “What would be the point? And besides, it is you who approached me.”

“Yeah, yeah, I did.” Kirk leaned against the wall of the lift. “I didn’t think you’d agree though.”

The lift doors opened onto the corridor containing his apartment. “Having second thoughts?”

“No.”

They stopped at Spock’s apartment and he provided his access to open the door. “After you, Cadet.”

Kirk went inside. “Since we’re about to fuck, you probably ought to call me Jim.”

“Indeed…Jim.”

“Have you-have you ever done this?”

“Had sex?”

“Well, yeah. I mean I’ve heard Vulcans aren’t really very casual about these  sorts of things.”

“We are not,” Spock acknowledged. “The bedroom is that way.” He pointed.

Kirk bit his lip and nodded.

“You have done this before yourself, correct?”

“Well. Um. Yeah. I mean, I’ve had sex. With, you know, girls. And I’ve done blow jobs with guys.”

“But no actual intercourse?”

“No,” Kirk admitted. “Wanted to, though. You have lube?”

“Vulcans secrete natural lubrication for the act of coitus.”

Kirk smiled a little. “That’s handy, isn’t it?”

He sort of shrugged and then headed for the bedroom, shedding his cadet’s jacket and undershirt while he went. Spock could appreciate the efficiency of that.

He had chosen a rather large bed when he’d rented this apartment and at the moment, imagining Kirk nude in his bed was a very arousing thing.

Kirk sat on the edge of it and toed off his boots. Though Spock knew he should be removing his own clothing, he desired to watch Kirk removing his, for every movement from the young cadet was highly erotic to Spock.

Especially each time that tongue stuck out.

Kirk laid on his back as his hands went to the fastenings of his trousers. Spock’s penis filled and rose against his regulation briefs in anticipation. The slow sound of Kirk’s zipper being lowered increased his heart rate by several beats.   

As Kirk shimmied out of his trousers, his tongue poked out between his lips and Spock could not stand it one minute more. He knelt on the edge of the bed, leaned down and sucked Kirk’s tongue into his mouth, drawing out a needy moan.

When Kirk gasped for air against him, his blown pupils swallowing that cornflower blue, Spock allowed him the chance to breathe. He stared intently at Spock.

“God, we’re really going to do this, aren’t we?”

Spock stroked his fingers along Kirk’s left cheek. “Affirmative.”

“Wow.”

“Jim.” Spock gazed down at that incredible smile. “Will you have sex with me?”

“Oh yeah. But you’d better get naked, Spock.”

Spock rose from the bed and pulled his sweater off over his head. Then with fingers shaking just a bit he went for the button and zipper of his own pants. He was aware of Kirk watching him intently, so Spock’s gaze rose and he felt his own skin flush from Kirk’s perusal.

“Have you—?”

“Copulated with a man?”

Kirk’s laugh was a little cut off but it was there. “Somehow that word’s a lot hotter than it should be.”

“I have not, however, I do know how it works.”

“Oh.” Kirk’s lips twitched. “Good. Then we should be okay.”

His eyes narrowed as he sat to remove his shoes. “Are you mocking me?”

“No. I just…to be honest, this is realty unexpected.”

Spock nodded. “You anticipated I would turn your outrageous query down.”

“Well.” Kirk’s tongue came out again just as Spock shed his pants and stood in front of the cadet in just his own regulation briefs. “What would a Vulcan want with me?”

“You are quite pleasing in appearance.”

“Maybe. But I’m also shallow and obnoxious.” Kirk grinned like it was a massive joke but there was something about the sadness in those blue eyes that told Spock he should look quite a bit deeper. But then just as that though occurred to him, Kirk’s smile widened and he slipped his fingers into the waist band of his briefs and slid them off, exposing Kirk fully to Spock’s eager gaze. He was beautiful. Toned and muscular, golden and perfect. His large cock rose, glistening, between his legs.

Spock knelt on the bed beside him, drawing Kirk’s lips to his. Spock enjoyed Terran kissing, but this-this was something altogether extraordinary. He thought, perhaps, he could kiss Kirk’s lips for endless hours. They were soft and moist and so warm.

Kirk moaned into Spock’s kisses, pushing his body up into Spock’s questing hands as he slid his hands over perfect golden skin. He gasped when he felt Kirk grip his own cock through his briefs he had not yet removed.

“God, you are slick,” Jim whispered, sounding very much in awe. “I can’t wait to feel you.”

Spock could hardly wait himself. He shucked his briefs, not caring where they went, and fused his lips to Kirk’s mouth once more as well as explored every inch of his body.

He was surprised when Kirk suddenly flipped them so that he lay on the bed and Kirk hovered over him. Kirk’s fingers threaded through Spock’s hair.

“I wanted to feel your hair,” Kirk murmured with a sexy smile. “It’s so soft.”

“It is ordinary Vulcan hair.”

“Something tells me there’s nothing ordinary about you, Spock.”

To Spock’s surprise, Kirk straddled him, gazing down at him with what could only be assessed to be a little hero worship but somehow Spock didn’t mind just then.

“Ready?”

“Are you? I do not wish to hurt you.”

Kirk nodded as he slowly lowered himself onto Spock’s cock. “I think-I think it will be okay. You do seem to have a lot of-of—oh God.” 

Alarm shot through him even as Kirk’s muscles squeezed around his penis so deliciously. “Jim?”

“It’s okay, Spock,” Jim panted. “Just, you-you’re kind of big and I’m really stuffed full.”

“If you want me to stop—”

“God, no. Just give me one second and—” Kirk’s eyes widened as Spock’s cock thrust up into him. “Unnh.”

Spock dug his fingers into Kirk’s hipbones. “If-if you do not wish me to move, you must hold still.”

Kirk shook his head frantically. “No. No. Move. Move, Spock. I swear I’ll die if you don’t.”

Even as he said it he pushed down on Spock, causing Spock to see stars, which was quite extraordinary. He gasped hoarsely and began to plow up into Kirk’s tight channel, again and again. He did not wish to leave bruises in Kirk’s flesh but the young cadet was moving frantically on him, pushing down every time Spock pushed up and in order to keep Kirk on him and Spock in him, he had to grip Kirk’s hipbones hard.

Kirk whined, “Spock, God, oh, please.” He’d wrapped his fist around his erection and was sliding it fast and rough up and down the length as Spock pumped into him.

Spock knew sexual pleasure but nothing he had yet experience came close to this intensity, this marvel. His orgasm, when it came, made his vision blur as he roared his release, shooting into Kirk’s ass with two more powerful thrusts. He watched, well-satisfied, as Kirk’s eyes went wide just before he splattered cum all over Spock and himself.

It was a long time later when he felt Kirk stir in his arms. He looked down and into the very blue eyes studying him quietly.

“Wow,” Kirk whispered. “That was really something.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed.

“I think maybe I’m a little shell-shocked.” Kirk shifted so he was now leaning on his arms that were leaning on Spock’s chest. “I can’t believe you agreed to have sex with me.”

“It is a little surprising to me too.”

“You-you aren’t angry or offended?”

“Is there reason for me to be?”

Kirk turned red. “Just. I don’t know. I asked you because Gary made a big deal. Sort of.”

“You refer to Gary Mitchell?”

“Yeah. How’d you know?”

“I have seen him with you.”

“He’s a dick,” Kirk said. “And so am I, really. And I wasn’t going to ask you but I’ve been watching you ever since he said something, and God that didn’t sound quite so fucked up in my head, and you’re really hot and interesting, and the next thing I knew, I was asking you.”

“And I said yes.”

Kirk smiled. “Yeah. Are you sorry?”

Spock touched his fingers to Jim’s cheek. “Oddly enough, I am not.”

Kirk’s smile widened.

“Will you have sex with me again, Jim?”

“ _Now_?”

Spock shook his head, unable to hide his amusement. “Negative. I think that would prove difficult for both of us at this point. But…in the future. If you are amenable.”

Kirk stared at him for what seemed like minutes but was not. And Spock didn’t even realize he was holding his breath as much as he was until Kirk said, “I’d love to.”

****

“You sure about this, Jim?” Bones asked as they waited in the shuttle bay.

“Yeah, I told you this is the time he said he was arriving.”

“No,” Bones said. “Not that. I mean, you and a Vulcan. Or you and anyone for more than a couple of nights.”

“Gee, Bones, make me sound like a slut. Do me a favor and don’t say shit like that in front of him.”

Bones rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

Jim shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans just to have something to do. “Yeah. I know. I want this, Bones. I don’t know why. But I do.”

The shuttle doors opened and Jim took a step forward.

“I never thought I’d see it,” Bones commented.

Jim didn’t even look at him. “See what?”

“You love struck.”

“Be quiet.”

Spock was the first one off when the doors opened and somehow that didn’t surprise Jim even a little. He walked the few feet to the end of the ramp and waited. Spock had obviously spotted him and though his expression hadn’t really changed, Jim knew Spock was glad to see him.

“Jim,” Spock greeted him, touching two of his fingers to Jim’s. He knew it was the only public display Spock was comfortable with. And that was okay.

Jim licked his lips. “So?”

“It is, of course, over,” Spock replied.

“How do you feel?”

“Surprisingly…relieved.” Spock stopped, seeming to consider this. “And you? How are you?”

“Good. Really good now.”

Spock’s eyes turned very warm. “Perhaps when I visit Vulcan next, you will accompany me.”

Jim smiled and moved just a fraction closer. “I’d like that.”

“Ahem.” Bones cleared his throat behind them.

“Oh. Yeah.” Jim wrapped his hand around Spock’s forearm and tugged him forward. “Spock, this is Bones. Bones, this is Spock.”

“Doctor,” Spock said coolly.

“Commander,” Bones returned equally coolly.

Jim laughed. “Everything’s going to be great. Come on. Lunch is on me.”

Spock fell into step beside him on the right and Bones on the left. And somehow, Jim knew this was the way it was meant to be.     


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an urge to add another chapter to this one-shot to show the progression of their relationship. Hope you enjoy!

Spock didn’t look up from his PADD at the approach of the cadet even though he knew he was coming toward him. He kept his gaze on his PADD even when the cadet stopped before the bench upon which Spock sat.

“This may seem like a strange question. But will you have sex with me?”

“That is a highly outrageous, inappropriate, and borderline offensive question.”

“Only borderline?”

Spock stiffened at the amusement in the cadet’s voice. “You could be expelled for approaching me in this manner.”

“Yeah. So, will you?”

“Meet me at my apartment in ten minutes.” Spock still didn’t look up when the cadet walked away without another word. His hands shook on the PADD. He could already feel his arousal spiking through him. He only hoped he could make it to his apartment without causing himself undo humiliation.

He got up from the bench, PADD held in front, head held high as he exited the campus and made the short walk to where he kept his apartment. It would not take the full ten minutes to get there, of course.

Anticipation coursed through Spock making his heart race and the veins in his head throb. It was the middle of the day and he had yet another class to teach. But he fully intended not to make that class. He paused just before he left the campus to send a message to the administrator that he could not make the class. If a substitute could not be found, it would have to be canceled.

The circumstances being what they were—

Spock quickened his pace. He’d maintained control this long. He could continue to do so. His apartment building came into sight and Spock hurried.

He most certainly did not run. That would be most unbecoming of a Vulcan.

The moment he accessed his apartment door he became aware of the headiest, most potently arousing being he had ever known. The door closed behind him and the cadet launched himself at Spock.

Or perhaps Spock launched himself at the cadet.

“Jim,” he moaned as a mouth devoured his, a tongue pushed past his willing lips, and inside to fling against his own over and over until Spock nearly dropped to his knees with want and affection. Need.

“I missed you so much,” Jim said, now covering Spock’s face with kisses, his hands cupping Spock’s jaw and cheeks.

“Not as much as I have missed you, ashayam. Please. The bedroom. Now.”

He was already groping for the fastenings of Jim’s jacket, working it off the broad shoulders, desperate to touch skin, to taste it, to taste Jim.

The separation had been too much. Too long.

Jim was already kicking off his shoes and pulling his shirt off over his head, revealing his bare golden skin to an eager Spock. For a moment, Spock paused in his own divesting of his clothes to admire the toned abs and the fine muscles of Jim’s arms.

But only for a moment, for Spock wanted Jim on the bed, under him, writhing and begging for Spock to take him.

Spock surged against Jim, knocking him onto the bed, on his stomach as Spock pulled off Jim’s pants and underpants all at once.

“I guess you did miss me,” Jim said with a throaty laugh.

Spock got rid of his own final garments and then knelt on the floor next to the mattress, seizing hold of Jim’s thighs. His gaze zeroed in on Jim’s puckered pink hole.

“Spock, what—”

He stuck his tongue there, lapping rather greedily at Jim’s entrance. His reward was Jim’s sinful moan of his name.

Though Spock would like to linger here, he knew he would not have the patience for it now. The absence of Jim was too much for him. He needed to join their bodies.

He rose to his feet and then knelt on the bed. He was unsure if he wanted to take Jim like this with Jim on his stomach or flip him around so that he could see his face while Spock made him come.

In the end, that appealed far too much so Spock quickly flipped Jim onto his back. Wide blue eyes gazed up at him.

“I’d forgotten how hot it is when you toss me around like a rag doll.” Jim moistened his lips with his tongue.

“It is unacceptable that you have forgotten anything about me,” Spock ground out, as he lifted Jim’s legs to wrap around himself, tilting Jim’s pelvis up so that he had easy access to enter him.

The saucy smile Jim gave him sent thrills up Spock’s spine. “Guess you’ll need to remind me.”

His slicked up cock jumped with anticipation as he positioned himself at Jim’s hole. He wondered briefly if he ought to add extra lubrication because it had been a while, but in the end, he lost patience and slowly pushed himself into Jim.

Jim exhaled, his pupils swallowing the blue, as his body accepted Spock’s invasion. Spock spread his hands over as much of Jim’s skin as he could and then began to move within him, thrusting and marveling in the way Jim clenched around his hardness.

Jim’s lips formed a perfect bow as he inched his hand down his torso to lock around his hard, inflamed red cock. Teeth sank into his lips as Jim stroked himself.

Later, when they were rested from this initial coupling, Spock would stroke Jim himself, taste him there too. Do all the things he had missed while Jim was gone.

Spock felt the almost unbearable tickling of his impending orgasm, his need to come, to pour himself into the human below him. He grasped Jim’s hand, the one not working his shaft into a frenzy, and pumped faster and harder into him.

“Spock, please, yes, yes, Oh, God,” Jim panted out, his whole body shaking as cum splurted out over his fingers and onto his stomach and chest.

It took Spock only three more pumps before he too was coming, shooting into Jim, screaming himself hoarse in a most un-Vulcan-like way.

After long minutes, he reluctantly pulled out of Jim, and yanked him onto Spock’s chest so that he could hold him close. He quivered at the gentle kiss Jim placed on his chest.

“I did not know you were returning today,” Spock whispered. “Not that I am not very pleased that you did.”

“She’s doing much better and I just-I wanted to see you again.”

“I am grateful for both.”

Had it only been two weeks since Jim had left campus to go to Riverside where his mother had fallen ill?

“I should have gone with you.”

“You couldn’t. Obligations, remember?”

Spock had the urge to say “fuck the obligations” but of course he could not say it, not ever, because that just wasn’t him. “Still, as your…” He swallowed. “Boyfriend, I should have been there with you.”

“You were in spirit. And in messages.”

“Will you bond with me?” Spock blurted out, surprising both of them.

Jim rose from where he lay upon Spock’s chest and stared down at him. “Spock, fuck. Did you just propose?”

“I…may have done so.” He felt himself blush.

“Sweetheart, I haven’t even told you I love you yet.”

Spock met Jim’s blue eyes. “Do you?” It was foolish to ask. To place Jim in such a position. He might not feel the way Spock did. Might not feel this overwhelming emotion that he had never felt before.

A soft smile. “Yes.”

“Truly?” He did not like to feel vulnerable. And yet, he knew that Jim would not knowingly hurt him.

“I’m filled to bursting with it,” Jim said with a big grin.

“I find myself feeling the emotion of relief.” He touched his fingers to Jim’s. “I worship you. I have never known such strong emotion. I should be disturbed—”

“Disturbed?”

“And yet I am…captivated.” Spock brought Jim’s fingers to his lips. “I realize that bonding is too soon. However, will you at least share this apartment with me?”

“Hell, yeah, I will.” Jim leaned over and kissed Spock’s lips with passion filled with promise.

“I realized in these two weeks while we were separated how much I have grown to rely on your presence. It is more than a comfort to me, it is a need.”

“You really have been working on your romantic talk, haven’t you?”

Spock smirked slightly. “You did imply it was lacking.”

“Big improvement,” Jim said, with the prettiest smile Spock had ever seen. It stole his breath. “So, that’s it, huh? We are roomies now?”

“Lovers, friends, future bo—”

Jim kissed him, successfully shutting him up. “For the record, Spock, I fucking missed you so much.”

Spock touched his fingers to Jim’s cheek. “Will you have sex with me?”

“Oh, professor, I thought you’d never ask.”  


End file.
